1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an illuminated display for advertising purposes, and specifically, to an inflated balloon that acts as a display illuminator for advertising or other display purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated displays in storefronts or other type of advertisements is well known. The use of specialized lighting, Christmas tree lights, and the like is well known in store advertising. Also known is the use of inflatable devices which use accompanying light bulbs for an illumination internally, wherein the entire balloon appears to be illuminated because of a light bulb positioned near the balloon. An illuminated balloon assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,344, issued to Perez May 26, 1992. In particular, a light bulb is glued or taped to the side wall of a balloon and is then connected to a battery and a set of wires that are tethered relative to the entire balloon when it is inflated. One of the drawbacks of such a device is the fact that the bulb is attached or taped directly to the surface of the balloon where it can be damaged or subject to exposure and damage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,250, issued to Malcolm Jan. 21, 1992, shows a floatable balloon light accessory, wherein the light is inserted into the balloon itself. U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,281, issued to Akman Jun. 2, 1992, shows a balloon lighting device and method, wherein again a light bulb is attached into the balloon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,492, issued to Kubiatowicz Jun. 1, 1993, shows a light bulb mounted inside a balloon.
The present invention provides for an improvement for an illuminated balloon display by providing a rigid mount for the light bulb that protects the light bulb and permits safety so that the bulb itself is not mounted inside the balloon. This also makes it easier to install and set up and eliminates the need for wires from an electrical power source also mounted inside a sealable balloon.